Le jour du Bal de Noël
by ARACAPOU
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour Drago Malfoy la journée du bal de noël? Peut-être le soir du bal viendra aussi si quelqu'un est intéressé à la lire xD


**Disclaimers : Encore une fois, c'est l'univers de J.K. Rowling et ses personnages. Moi je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire cette histoire, mais ça ne m'appartient pas! **

Donc une petite chose avant de commencer. Il se peut que j'aie modifié quelques petits détails par rapport aux lieux et tout ça, mais si ça vous dérange et bien… désolé mais tant pis! Alors bonne lecture et ne vous gênez pas pour les reviews, j'adore ça. =D

**Et je vais essayer de la faire plus longue que la première. ha haha…**

.

_C'était une journée qui s'annonçait sombre pour un vendredi. Le ciel portait une couverture grise et le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur les carreaux des fenêtres le réveilla. Il bâilla, se tourna de l'autre côté pour faire dos à la fenêtre qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher de dormir et tira ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête blonde. _

_-Malfoy, debout. J'ai faim. _

_-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller seul. Ou meurs de faim en patientant. On n'a aucun cours ce matin, pas question que je me lève maintenant, marmonna-t-il dans ses couvertures._

_-Bon, comme tu voudras._

_Zabini haussa les épaules à l'avis de Crabbe et Goyle, puis ils sortirent tous les trois du dortoir, laissant Malfoy dans son lit douillet. _

_Drago ouvrit les yeux. Peut-être que quelques minutes venaient de passer, peut-être quelques heures, il n'en savait rien et ne s'en préoccupa pas d'ailleurs. Il fixait son plafond, profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Bien que le bal de Noël fût ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune envie de sauter de joie, ni aucune envie de sortir du lit. Il souhaitait demeurer ainsi, caché sous ses couvertures, espérant qu'il pourrait disparaître s'il y restait assez longtemps. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre hier soir, à une heure tardive. Ce n'était pas son genre alors il crut que c'était important et ouvrit donc la lettre. De ce qu'il put comprendre, sa mère et son père avaient eu une querelle, une de plus à mettre sur la liste. Il n'avait pu savoir les détails parce qu'apparemment sa mère avait pleuré et plusieurs parties étaient devenues illisibles. D'un côté, il aurait aimé quitter l'école immédiatement au lieu de devoir attendre la fin des cours, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter son père. Parce que la dernière fois…_

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Il se redressa dans son lit en regardant la porte, comme s'il essayait de voir au travers._

_-Drago, tu es là? Blaise m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyé sur les roses alors je me demandais si ça allait…_

_Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas voir au travers des portes, et à moins de trouver une formule pour cela, il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais bien qu'il ne fût capable de voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte, il le savait. Il la reconnut dès qu'elle prononça son nom. Cette voix, bien qu'elle fut douce et un peu inquiète, Drago pouvait toujours y déceler un peu de mépris. Pansy était tellement habituée de mépriser tout le monde qu'il émit comme hypothèse qu'elle ne pouvait plus enlever ce ton de sa voix. Cette pensée le fit sourire juste avant qu'il se souvienne que Pansy était toujours dehors à attendre qu'il réponde. _

_-Oui, enfin non, je lui ai simplement dit que... sa phrase finit dans un murmure inaudible. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait dit à ce pauvre Zabini et au fond de son cœur, on pouvait entendre une complainte qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler. _

_- Alors… tu vas me laisser mourir ici, devant la porte du dortoir ou tu viens me rejoindre, pour qu'on puisse aller au cours ensemble? C'est bientôt l'heure et si tu ne te dépêches pas, on sera en retard, la récréation est presque terminée et tu connais Rogue… il n'accepterait jamais un retard, même si c'était parce que quelqu'un était mort. Et j'ai tellement hâte à ce soir, ça va être…_

_Il sortit de son lit en laissant quelques couvertures tombées sur le sol. Déjà? Il prit du linge propre qu'il prit sous son bras et se dirigea vers la douche. Il devait prendre une douche avant de sortir de la chambre. Peu importe s'il devait arriver en retard ou pas. Drago se dit que de toute façon, le professeur Rogue l'aimait bien, il le laisserait entrer si ça devait arriver. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit en trombe et se souvint qu'il avait oublié de répondre à Pansy._

_-Pansy? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le corps. _

_Aucune réponse. Elle devait être partie l'attendre dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Il savait qu'elle adorait s'asseoir à sa place lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il fit un petit soupire satisfait avant d'enfiler sa robe. Il prit son sac encore ouvert et s'arrêta d'un coup sec en passant devant le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient moins bien placés que d'habitude, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment faire la différence. Il remercia Salazar que son père ne fusse pas présent. Son père lui ferait passer un des pires quarts d'heures de sa vie s'il le voyait. Il arrangea sa cravate et sortit. Il afficha un sourire un peu forcé, pour ne pas laisser voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. _

_-J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long et merci de m'avoir attendu si…_

_Puis il s'arrêta de parler. Ça ne servait à rien de parler tout seul. Son semblant de sourire disparut et son visage se durcit. Et bien, il irait en cours seul et si Pansy s'excusait, peut-être qu'il la pardonnerait. Elle baissa un peu dans son estime, il avait cru qu'elle lui était fidèle, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aurait été là pour lui, mais non. En se rendant au cours, il eu honte de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à quelqu'un à ce point? Son père lui avait dit de ne rien attendre de la part des autres. Personne n'était assez bien pour Drago et il aurait du le savoir et ne pas se laisser emporter par cette histoire avec Pansy, mais il voulait tant être comme les autres… Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la classe, le visage plus glacial encore que lorsqu'il avait regardé les tableaux dans la salle commune se moquer de lui, faute d'avoir parlé à personne, étant donné que Pansy ne l'avait pas attendu. Le cachot était comme d'habitude et il se demandait pourquoi il pensait qu'il aurait changé. Il se dirigea vers le siège près de Pansy et releva le menton sans même lui jeter un regard avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, juste devant la pauvre fille qui fut stupéfaite et désemparée. Le professeur Rogue entra dans le cachot et ferma la porte violemment. Le cours s'annonçait pénible. _

_-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me concocter une potion Aiguise-Méninges. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin sont déjà au tableau. _

_Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Il entendait un chuchotement continu, qui l'irritait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il garda le silence et mit la bile de tatou dans le chaudron en prenant une grande inspiration, pour ne rien dire à Weasley. Il fut satisfait lorsqu'il remarqua que sa journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne le croyait. _

_-M. Weasley. J'apprécierais que vous travailliez au lieu de parler de vos envies personnelles à M. Potter. Et qui sait, si vous réussissez votre potion, vous pourrez peut-être vous en servir pendant un de vos cours et peut-être que vos notes augmenteront, dit froidement l'homme aux cheveux noirs._

_Drago se retint de rire, mais ne se força pas trop pour réprimer son sourire méprisant à l'avis de Ron. Malgré le silence de Drago, les autres serpentards ne se gênèrent pas pour ricaner. Harry mit sa main dans le dos de Ron, pour que celui-ci retourne à son chaudron en lui marmonnant quelques mots que Drago ne put comprendre. Il arrêta de se chercher des prétextes et se remit au travail. Il finit sa potion avant tout le monde, sans doute dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant tout le cours. Blaise avait compris dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la pièce que Drago n'avait pas besoin de Blaise pour venir le mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Pendant un instant lorsqu'il était entrain d'ajouter les racines de gingembre coupées, il crut entendre un reniflement venant de Pansy. Par conviction, ou plutôt par orgueil, il ne se retourna point et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, justement pour avoir son attention, mais elle n'allait pas gagné. C'était lui qui menait, pas elle. Elle, elle devait l'aimer et le chérir, s'en occuper ou du moins, essayer… comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé avec un grand A et ça, il le savait bien. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait peut-être même peur. Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était jamais assez bien et malgré qu'il se refusait à dire qu'il aimait bien plus Pansy qu'il voulait se le faire croire, la voir le laisser en plan comme ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Une sensation très bizarre qu'il ne sut décrire. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée et de penser à sa mère qui était sans doute à la maison, toujours en pleurant dans ses oreillers, mais sans succès, ses pensées s'arrêtaient à Pansy. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre pour venir le voir si ça lui faisait autant de peine qu'il soit aussi méprisant avec elle qu'avec les autres? _

_-M. Malfoy, il y a déjà 15 minutes que le cours est terminé, que faites-vous toujours là? Demanda le professeur Rogue, le visage impassible, sur un ton plutôt menaçant qu'interrogateur._

_- Je… balbutia-t-il en levant la tête._

_Drago regarda autour de lui, il était seul dans le cachot, tout le monde était déjà parti, même Pansy… Il remarqua aussi que toutes ces affaires étaient sur la table et qu'il n'avait rien rangé, bien qu'il fût le premier à avoir terminer sa tâche. _

_-Au revoir, professeur, dit-il d'un ton neutre en ramassant rapidement ses affaires._

_Il sortit à la hâte du cachot, oubliant Pansy pendant quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il devait plus se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui et non ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et voilà Pansy qui revenait dans ses pensées, au moment où il la vit, assise, dans les escaliers, son sac à ses pieds, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Surpris, Drago ne bougea pas et resta à une certaine distance en l'observant. Sentant soudainement un regard pesé sur elle, elle releva les yeux et fit un sourire timide, chose qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes, mais qui lui allait quand même bien. Elle se leva doucement, sans pour autant prendre son sac et se dirigea vers le jeune homme toujours au bas de l'escalier. Drago ne savait pas trop s'il fallait continuer à l'ignorer et passer à côté d'elle ou s'il devait lui sourire et attendre qu'elle s'excuse. Pendant que la guerre des arguments se passait dans sa tête, il fut sorti de sa rêverie lorsque Pansy lui sauta au cou. Il resta là, sans réaction et enleva les bras qu'elle avait autour de lui plus rudement qu'il ne le voulait. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea-t-il d'un ton trop désinvolte._

_-Je…non rien, répliqua Pansy, le feu aux joues et les éclairs aux yeux._

_Drago sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Il voulut s'excuser, mais n'en fit rien. Les Malfoy ne s'excusaient jamais car ils avaient toujours raison. Les autres s'excusaient, même pour les fautes qu'ils n'ont jamais commises. Il se força à sourire, et cette fois il sentit que son sourire était plus convainquant que celui qu'il avait fait dans la salle commune. Il regarda Pansy avec des yeux qui se voulaient plus doux et qui l'incitaient à s'expliquer. Malgré que son sourire fût plus au moins réussi au niveau réconfortant, ses yeux gris avaient dénoué la langue de Pansy._

_-Je voulais que tu saches… bien que, ça ne doit pas trop t'intéresser, dit-elle en haussa la voix sur le bord de l'hystérie et puis elle respira en abaissant la voix en essayant de se calmer, si je suis partie tout à l'heure, c'est parce que tu ne m'avais pas répondu et il y a un moment donné où je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, - Drago se dit que ce devait être le moment où il avait été prendre sa douche et avait oublié de le mentionner à Pansy, trop perdu dans ses pensées-, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être juste rester au lit toute la journée ou que tu étais malade. Puisque je n'étais pas certaine, j'ai attendu dix minutes dans la salle commune pour toi… mais tu n'es pas venu et le cours était sur le point de commencer alors je suis partie._

_Il ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait. C'est vrai que même lorsqu'il se hâte pour prendre sa douche, il ne peut pas prendre moins de 10 minutes. Et il est, en effet, arrivé de justesse au cours de potion. Un sourire brillant, un vrai cette fois, se dessina joyeusement sur son visage, ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Pansy en la regardant dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, peut-être même une minute. Elle savait qu'elle devait attendre qu'il parle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il leva la tête vers le plafond tout doucement et ferma légèrement les yeux, comme s'il profitait d'une bonne brise fraîche en pleine canicule, puis revient à Pansy, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus, ressemblant à un sourire malicieux._

_-Je comprends, souffla-t-il lentement en prenant Pansy dans ses bras. _

_Il était content qu'elle n'ait rien demandé d'autre. Sa compréhension lui avait suffit amplement. Et il fut soulagé. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'excuser, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Il s'appelait Drago Malfoy, maintenant et toujours et jamais les Malfoy ne s'abaissent ou ne s'inclinent. _

_Il chassa ces cauchemars éveillés où il se voyait à la place de Pansy, obligé de s'excuser et il prit son sac sur une épaule, et celle de Pansy sur l'autre. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la regarda après avoir pris son sac. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle commune, où Drago déposa les sacs près des fauteuils. Il lui était indifférent d'avoir apporté le sac de Pansy avec lui pour cette fois-ci, parce que tout le monde était déjà parti déjeuner et il en était sûr parce que dès que le cours de potion finissait, tous les élèves de sa classe se ruaient au dehors pour aller manger, ayant tous très faim, il en était toujours ainsi. Ils sortirent presque tout de suite après avoir abandonné leur sac, sachant qu'à leur retour ils seraient toujours là, remplis de devoirs les attendant impatiemment. _

_Le déjeuner se fit dans une ambiance bien meilleure que la température dehors, bien que la tempête semblait se calmer tranquillement, elle aussi. Zabini oublia rapidement sa rancune pour Drago, qui pourrait en garder une? Ou plutôt… qui voudrait? Zabini décida d'enterrer l'événement, pour son propre bien plutôt que pour son envie de ravoir son meilleur ami. Il mangea un peu moins que d'habitude, sans doute dû au fait qu'il repensa brièvement à sa pauvre mère, mais personne ne le remarqua vraiment. Pansy riait d'un rire aussi méprisant que d'habitude, mais Drago pouvait y percevoir de la joie derrière le tout._

_Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du professeur Flitwick puisqu'ils s'en allaient au cours de sortilèges. Malfoy et Zabini, absorbés dans une grande conversation sur la valeur du sang et son importance, marchant devant, un air supérieur dans leur démarche, et derrière eux se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle, parlant de ce qu'ils espéraient manger pour le dîner. En arrivant dans la classe, Drago vit que peu de gens étaient arrivés. Les seules qui étaient présentes étaient Pansy et ses amies, Tracey, Daphné et Millicent. Elles discutaient à voix basse, et parfois on entendait un rire assez bourru, qui était bien entendu celui de Millicent. Crabbe et Goyle prirent leur place habituelle, qui se trouvait derrière Malfoy et Zabini. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Flitwick arriva, à petit pas rapide, en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour exiger le silence. La plupart se tut juste en voyant arriver le professeur, sauf Pansy et ses amies, qui se turent doucement en entendant le professeur s'éclaircir la gorge. La classe était maintenant dans un silence presque total, hormis Millicent qui riait encore de son ton bourru habituel pour une blague qui était terminée depuis déjà longtemps._

_-Bon, Mlle Bulstrode, ça suffit maintenant, dit le professeur de sa voix craquelée. Bonjour à tous! _

_Personne ne répondit, mais le professeur en avait prit l'habitude. La classe n'était jamais très optimiste pour les cours de sortilèges, mais au moins, elle s'appliquait dans ses travaux. Voilà pourquoi le professeur était toujours heureux de les voir._

_Aujourd'hui, nous verrons le sortilège d'explosion! Oh, pardonnez mon erreur, je veux dire le sortilège d'expulsion! Prenez-vous un camarade et pratiquez! Allez-y! s'écria le professeur en s'asseyant à son bureau._

_Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de pratiquer aujourd'hui. En fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir réécrire à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il serait bientôt la et il aurait voulu la réconforter un peu. Maintenant que Pansy s'était excusée, il n'avait plus besoin de s'en préoccuper, du moins, jusqu'au soir. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu lui demander d'expliquer de nouveau la raison de la querelle, puisqu'il n'avait pu comprendre les tâches d'encre. Peut-être aurait-il profité du reste du temps libre pour se reposer. La lette écrite par sa mère l'avait si troublé qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Il aurait bien aimé prendre un peu de potion Aiguise-Méninge. _

_Finalement, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il ne vit point le temps passé, donc ne travailla pas du tout pendant le cours et puis voilà qu'il était libre, du moins, libéré de ce cours-là. La pile de devoirs que le professeur de potion avait donnée était plus longue que son bras et puis vint le tour du professeur de sortilèges. D'un côté, il lui était reconnaissant. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait simplement donné comme devoir de pratiquer le sortilège, pour qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose le prochain cours. _

_En sortant de la salle de classe, Drago remarqua Pansy qui flâna subtilement dans le couloir en regardant les tableaux accrochés aux murs._

_-Je te rejoins tantôt, Zabini, je dois aller faire quelque chose d'urgent, dit Malfoy d'une voix assurée. _

_Il passa à côté de Pansy en lui faisant un signe subtil de le suivre… _


End file.
